


Butt Bruises

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rollerblading, i also apologize for the title it wasnt my idea, i didnt even mention calum at all im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke thinks the rollerblading disco is totally lame until a really cute boy offers to teach him how to skate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a rollerblading disco that i went to and everything in here like is realistic because it actually happened minus the muke and it was a week ago and i still have a giant bruise on my knee so yeah

Luke couldn’t believe how lame this was. When Liz had dropped him and Ashton off, he wasn’t really sure what he had expected. ‘Rollerblading disco’ screams lame, yeah, but Ashton was excited so Luke had thought it would be cool. Retro and disco-y and all that shit. Ashton had assured him it wouldn’t matter that he couldn’t skate - ‘there’ll be heaps of people who can’t skate, either! Live a little!’ - and that it didn’t matter they hadn’t dressed up for the ‘disco’ theme.

Apparently all of this mattered. Luke was sitting off to the side of the hall, feet burning from the skates. He had tried, he really had. It was just, well, all his attempts were futile. What his family members had warned him a few hours had begun to sink in: When taller people fell, it was further to the ground. He was way more likely to hurt himself than those twelvies skating circles around him were. Stupid long legs.

Maybe Luke would have tried harder if it wasn’t so freaking lame. Lame, lame, lame. There were patterns of light on the roof which kind of looked cool, a fog machine that went off every 10 minutes or so and shitty pop music so loud he couldn’t hear himself think. But mostly it was just lame because there was no one there. It was literally the people who were running the disco, aforementioned twelvies, a couple of teenage girls who were kind of cute, and him and Ashton.

At least Ashton seemed to be having a good time with the girls. Luke watched moodily, wishing he could play off being un-co as well as Ashton could. Every time Ashton so much as wobbled, the teenage girls were all over him, dusting him off, asking if he was okay. Luke knew he shouldn’t be mad. It wasn’t Ashton’s fault that he was a total killjoy, but he couldn’t help it.

The skates burned his feet even though he had been sitting down for the past twenty minutes. They were running some stupid limbo game which Luke thought, of course, was incredibly lame. He was so busy thinking about how lame it was that it took him a while to notice one of the only people who weren't participating in limbo.

The boy glided gracefully around the hall, obviously laughing, though Luke couldn’t hear it over the music. Luke found himself smiling, just watching the boy. He was enjoying himself and Luke loved how happy he looked. It was weird, but all of a sudden, Luke wanted to get up and try again. So he did.

As soon as he stood up, he realized what a bad idea it had been. He wobbled slightly and tried to point his toes in like Ashton had told him to do. It didn’t work and Luke glided forward awkwardly. He tried to move one foot forward to glide or whatever but it didn’t work and he ended up on the floor.  
“Shit,” he said louder than he intended.  
There was a rough laugh from behind him. He scooted around to look up at whoever was behind him. As soon as he saw the face, he wished he hadn’t. It was the boy.

Up close, he could see that the boy had bright fucking orange hair. Normally Luke would have found it weird, but it really suited him. He was wearing a black skinny jeans and a Green Day shirt which was awesome because Luke loved Green Day. He was also wearing a shit eating smirk and Luke was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was on the ground. Because he had fallen. And that this boy, who Luke realized was really, really, cute, had probably seen him fall. No, not probably. Definitely. Definitely seen him fall.

“Need help?” the boy asked, extending his hand. Luke stared at it. It was a really nice hand, with small and slightly calloused fingers. Luke looked back up at the boys face. He now had his eyebrows raised, amused. Luke bit his lip before taking the really nice hand.  
“Thanks,” Luke mumbled to the ground. He stabilized himself the best he could before brushing himself off.

“No problem,” the boy said before skating off. Luke watched him go. His whole body, not just his ass. Honestly. Scouts honor.

After that, Luke was determined to at least make it around the hall once without falling over. With his new determination, it really wasn’t as hard as it had seemed before. But that didn’t mean Luke had no major problems, because he did. He had probably made it about five meters when Ashton called out to him.

“Yeah, Lucus!” Ashton practically screamed and Luke felt his face flush in embarrassment. The little people that were there and in hearing proximity were looking at Luke and if he fell over now it would all be over. The chaperon who had briefly helped him when they had first gotten there gave Luke an an enthusiastic thumbs up. Luke scanned the room for the boy, finding him at the other end of the hall. He was skating fancy circles around a little boy and his mom. They were laughing. Luke bit his lip ring and returned his attention to his feet.

One foot forward. Push a little. Luke wobbled but managed to regain his balance. Okay, so that didn’t work. New tactic. He slid one foot ahead and then followed it with the other foot. Repeat. Luke was going slowly and awkwardly, but he was moving! He was doing it!

Glide each foot in front of him, one by one. After a few minutes, Luke felt confident to pick up the pace a little. This meant barely going above snail pace but it felt like a huge accomplishment. After a while, he looked up for the first time, and was pleasantly surprised to find he had managed to make his way half way around the hall. The song changed and Luke couldn’t help it. He danced a little. It was just so goddamn catchy. His hips waggled and before he could stop himself, he was on the floor again.

Luke had hit the ground particularly hard this time but he wasn’t thinking about the pain or the massive bruise that was going to be on his knee tomorrow. He was thinking about that stupid carrot head of hair that was coming to a stop in front of him. The boy stilled just centimeters from crushing Luke’s fingers, a smirk on his face.

“On the ground again?” the boy said, and it sounded more like a statement than a question. Luke was too embarrassed to reply. Something made him want to impress Carrot Top.  
“Here,” the boy said, and Luke was only kind of surprised to see that hand extended towards him again. The fingers were kind of small, but it looked like a really, uh, talented hand.

Luke took the hand again, squeezing probably more than necessary. This time, instead of letting go, he kept the grip, thinking he could pass it off as being scared of falling over again. The boy didn’t even seem to notice. Or, if he did, he played it cool.  
“Michael,” the boy said into Luke’s ear. Luke was slightly overwhelmed by the sudden closeness and it took him a moment to realize the boy had just told him his name.  
“Oh. I’m Luke.”

“Nice to meet you, Luke,” Michael said. He went to pull his band away but Luke tightened his grip and Michael laughed.  
“A bit clingy are we?” Michael said while half giggling.  
Luke immediately pulled his hand back, blushing furiously. He almost missed the frown that crossed Michael’s face - almost.  
“Joke, man,” Michael said. Luke relaxed a little, even if Michael was just saying that to avoid hurting his feelings anymore.

“So, uh, you want a lesson?” Michael asked. He rubbed his neck and Luke couldn’t help the flutter in his stomach. That was a sign of nervousness, right? Yes!  
“Please,” Luke said. It came out like a plea. Michael smiled and took Luke’s hand again, entwining their fingers. It was a sweaty grasp which would normally be gross, but Luke couldn’t really find it in himself to care.

“Okay, so I’m not really good at teaching this. I mean, I’ve never done it before so, yeah,” Michael said. Luke found it funny how Michael seemed so much more shy and worried than the first time they had talked. The song changed to a particularly upbeat song, causing Luke to jump. Michael squeezed his hand, laughing. Luke decided he really had to stop making a fool of himself.

“Walk with me, Lukey,” Michael said, starting to move forward. Luke blushed furiously at the nickname, cursing his genes. He could see Ashton staring at him from across the hall, his sunshine smile wide.  
“Walk?” Luke asked, but he did as he was told. It was weird and Luke had to concentrate. He didn’t notice straight away when Michael sped up a little, pulling him forwards.

“Woah, I,” Luke said. He cut off because they were going a little faster and he had to concentrate on his feet. With the slowly increasing speed and the support from Michael’s steady hand, Luke was kind of gliding and was even managing to balance on one skate for a short moment before swapping feet. When he looked over at Michael, the little shit was watching him with a proud smile on his face.  
“You’re getting it, Luke!” Michael said and Luke glowed at the praise, which was crazy since Michael was a stranger.

They sped up a little and Michael pulled him ahead. Luke’s eyes widened in panic and his ankle rolled to the side. He fell to his knees, almost pulling Michael with him. Michael was too skilled though and managed to let go of Luke’s hand and steady himself so Luke was on the floor again, all by himself.

This time, instead of offering Luke a hand, Michael let himself plop to the floor beside Luke. Ashton rolled past with the group of girls, ruffling Luke’s hair as he went.  
“Your friend?,” Michael asked and his shoulder was rubbing against Luke’s shoulder they were so close.  
“Yeah. Ditched me because I can’t skate though,” Luke said, stating the obvious.  
Michael laughed and Luke decided he liked the sound of Michael’s laugh.

“You’re, uh, really good at this,” Luke said. Even though they were sitting on the ground and Michael had been kind of awkward when helping Luke, Luke had seen him doing tricks and stuff before. He had even seen Michael do a fancy jump.  
“Thanks. My dad taught me when I was a kid,” Michael said with a grin. Luke thought he probably never stopped grinning. If he did, it was only to smirk.

“Ready to try again?” Michael said. Luke nodded as enthusiastically as he could force himself to do and they got up.  
Over the course of half an hour, they practiced turning and stopping - “Where are the fucking brakes? I’m going to fucking fall… shit.” - and being able to just go ahead without face-planting. Eventually, Luke was able to make it around the hall once at a decent speed without falling over at all. He was extremely proud of himself.

“Look at you,” Michael yelled proudly. “Your chest is puffing out!”  
 _I look like Ash when he’s playing drums,_ Luke thought to himself laughing.  
“You’ve gotten so good, Lukey,” Michael said, squeezing Luke’s hand. Luke didn’t even flinch at the pet name. They had managed to do everything without letting go of each other more than a couple times.

“I have!” Luke said. Michael raised his eyebrow but Luke didn’t even have it in himself to be modest or ashamed. It was true he had managed get as good as someone could possibly get in an hour. Why should he pretend otherwise?  
“So, uh, do you maybe wanna…” Michael said, rubbing his free hand through his hair nervously. It was Luke’s turn to raise an eyebrow, silently willing Michael to keep talking. Luke’s heart was kind of acting funny.

Before he could, a voice came over the speaker the hall had been using to announce the games of limbo and contest winners.  
“Okay! So we have 10 minutes left and we’re gonna do one last competition… Who can do the best Harlem Shake on rollerblades?” The peppy voice said.  
Luke’s eyes widened in panic and Michael laughed at the sight.  
“Hey, no worries, we got this!” Michael said in an only slightly reassuring voice.

The music started and Luke had war flashbacks of when the Harlem Shake was trending. He didn’t have long to think about it though because Michael was pulling him forward. Michael let Luke adjust to the speed before hesitantly raising their joined hands in the air. Luke met Michael’s eyes and nodded slightly. A wide grin spread across Michael’s face and Luke decided that if he was going to see that smile every time he let Michael have something, he would never deny the boy of anything.

Michael kept them at a steady pace, arms in the air for a moment, before he jumped into action. Luke didn’t think it was possible to hardcore thrust while rollerblading, but somehow Michael was doing it. The floppy orange hair was being swung everywhere and Michael’s spare hand was waving wildly.

Luke couldn’t do anything but stare. Michael looked so free and so happy and so beautiful. Luke was kind of jealous that he could manage to do that while simultaneously make a fool out of himself, but he was also kind of totally attracted to Michael. Luke didn’t like the second part. Yeah, he had accepted that he liked dudes, but he hadn’t thought he would be able to feel so strongly for a dude that he had only known for like an hour.

Michael squeezed Luke’s hand particularly hard, willing him to join in, and Luke ditched his thoughts. He copied Michael, lifting his free hand into the air and waving it like he just didn’t care. He tried the thrusting but settled for shaking his upper body side to side as much as he could without falling over. The song seemed never ending, in a bad way. The skates were digging into Luke’s ankles and he felt like his feet were going to fall off, but he didn’t stop because of Michael. Eventually, it ended and Luke bent over his knees taking in deep breaths. He kinda felt like he was gonna pass out but Michael’s breathy laugh kept him conscious.

A girl in a bright green wig skated past, offering then a chocolate bar. Michael took one for him and one for Luke.  
“The best Harlem Shake goes to the little girl in the pink shorts up the front!” the voice said and Luke tried his best not to be disappointed, he really did.  
“Oh, well,” Michael said not seeming affected by the loss in the slightest. With their hands still gripped tight, Michael pulled them over to a bench area. Luke all but collapsed onto the seat, pulling Michael with him.

Ashton waved enthusiastically at them over from the area where the skates were kept. He looked like he was getting to leave and Luke suddenly felt like he was going to throw up.  
They sat there in silence for a moment. The music cut off mid song and Luke feels like the silence is going to blow up and kill them both, it was so obese.  
“You were saying something?” Luke said quickly before he could lose his nerve.

Michael looked at Luke in shock, green eyes comically wide.  
“Oh. Yeah. I was,” Michael said. Luke found it really enticing the way Michael could go from smirking and full of himself to being a shy buttercup in a split second. Luke didn’t say anything since TV had taught him that when you don’t say anything, others feel more inclined to talk.

“Was just wondering if you like wanted to go get like a coffee or something?” Michael said eventually. It took Luke a moment to fully comprehend what Michael had said since it hadn’t been uttered particularly clearly. More like in a shy grumble.

Luke chewed his lip for a moment, trying to act cool. His heart was swelling at an alarming rate because this super cool super cute guy had just asked him out on a date and _woah._ Luke wanted to tell Michael that he would love to and that he couldn’t think of anything better, but all that came out was a stutter.  
“I… I… shit, wait, h-hold on,” Luke said. Without even being careful to stand up, Luke skated over to Ashton as quickly as he could.

Michael sat there in shock. He had been so sure that Luke was into him but maybe Michael had just been delusional. People as cute as Luke never liked Michael back. He was too busy calling himself an idiot to notice Luke shyly skate back up to him. Luke stopped right in front of Michael, and if Michael wasn’t so nervous, he would have been impressed at Luke’s skill.

“Now?” was all Luke said.  
“Yeah, now,” Michael said, faking confidence.  
“Okay,” Luke said before plopping down to take his skates of. Michael followed suit.

 

Years later, they skated down the aisle.


End file.
